


Turn

by Heleseruelise



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleseruelise/pseuds/Heleseruelise
Summary: Father!Doflamingo + Corazon x Child!Reader





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Father!Doflamingo + Corazon x Child!Reader

One day in Donquixote residence, you heard two man voices; it seems they had quarrel over something. You don't know what are they argue about, but it sounds like this.  
"No, no. It's my turn." said Doflamingo.  
"No, it's my turn." said Corazon. "You got your turn last week!"  
"No, that's your turn. This week is my turn to walk _________ to her preschool."  
"No, it's my turn Doflamingo!"  
"My turn!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
It becomes so loud. So, you decide to come to them instead. At that time, they were having a quarrel in Doflamingo work office. You turn the knob and they notice your presence as soon as you come inside. The two of them approaching you immediately and ask what makes you come there. You don't explain to them the reason why you come. Instead of that, you ask them what makes them become like that. The two of them don't want to tell you, that actually they have quarrel about who's going to walk you up to the school. Instead of that, they lied to you blabbering about Doffy's work stuff.  
"Oh." you response. "Um, father."  
"Yes, ________." said Doflaming and Corazon unison.  
"Don't copy me." said Corazon.  
"You, don't copy me!" said Doflamingo.  
Again, they start to have fight again. You make sad face and of course they notice it. Immediately, they stop the fight and pretend to make peace between each other.  
"So, what is it, _______?" ask Doflamingo.  
"Um, actually.. today is father day and our teacher want our father to come along to school."  
"I'll come then." said Corazon.  
"No, I'll be the one who comes." said Doflamingo.  
"No, me!"  
"Me!"  
"Um, father please stop." you beg them. Unfortunately, they don't hear you and start to fighting each other. Meanwhile, you start to cry and of course those two doesn't notice it. Suddenly, Jora shows up and yelled  
"CAN YOU GUYS STOP ALREADY!"  
Both of them stop the fight for awhile and notice you were crying. They try to calm you down but failed. Jora sighs, touching her head. But after that, she pick the cry you up. You stop crying as soon as she gives you a lollipop.  
"If you two can't stop fight, then I'll be the one who will walk her to the school."  
"Wait!" Corazon stops her. "You can't, because today is father's day."  
"Then, I'll ask Vergo to do it."  
"No, I'll be the one who walk her to school." said Doflamingo.  
"No, I'll be the one who walk her." said Corazon.  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Those guys." said Jora, sighs for the second time. She leaves them, bring you along with her. Then she asks Vergo to walk you to school. He accepts it and then, she lets Vergo to carry you up. After that, she left.  
"Is it okay, if I'll be the one who walk you to school?"  
You shake your head, means it doesn't matter for you. As long as he's willing to stay a little longer. Of course he doesn't mind it at all, but it'd be a big problem for Corazon and even Doflamingo, if they don't presence your preschool.  
"I guess, I'll ask them first." said Vergo. But you stop him and shake your head.  
"Why?" he asks.  
"I don't want they ruin the mood."  
"But they're your father."  
"I don't care." you reply. "Just walk me to school already."  
"Okay." he said. But, when he's about to leaving the residence; Corazon and Doflamingo stop him.  
"I'll walk her." they said unison.  
"No." you reject them. "I want Vergo to be my fath-"  
Your word aren't finish, because Vergo cover your mouth so sudden with his palm. After that, he said;  
"You're not allow to say those word. Especially in front of your Illegitimate father."  
"Buf(but).."  
"No buts."  
You frowned, puffed your cheek.  
"Let me carry her." said Corazon. Vergo wants to give you to him, but you don't want let him go.  
"It looks like she doesn't want lemme to go."  
"________." Doflamingo calls your name, extend his hand. But you shake your head and he seems sad, because you just reject him. Same goes for Corazon, you reject him too.  
"I'll let you guys walk me to school, but promise me.. you won't ruin the school event."  
"We won't." they said unison.  
You tell Vergo to put you down and he do as you wish.  
"Let's go." you said, hold Doflamingo right hand with your left hand, while Corazon is on the right side of you. Then you three walk to the school.


End file.
